


Slumber Party

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Giles woke suddenly. There was a suspicious noise downstairs. The clock on his bedside table read 2:45. Silently putting on his robe, he grabbed a stake from a drawer and quietly descended the stairs.

When he got to the bottom, he distinctly heard the sound of a blender, and whistling. Not waiting to see if the intruder did anything else, Giles bounded into the kitchen. As soon as the bright lights hit him in the face, he dropped the stake. Ethan smiled and poured a glass of mango smoothie.

Giles rubbed his eyes. "Ethan? Is there a full moon?"

"Why? Are you feeling...animalistic?"

"Why are you in your pajamas, in my kitchen, making smoothies?"

He shrugged. "You look like you could use one. Mango or papaya? Or is there another flavor you'd find more...desirable?"

Giles considered a moment. Ethan made the best smoothies all right, but always put in a little "extra" ingredient. "I don't think so."

"Now, Ripper. You're going to hurt my feelings." He paused and listened closely. "Or is it that I'm interrupting something?"

It was late, and Giles did have something to hide, but not what Ethan expected. "No, you aren't. I went to bed, alone."

"Pity."

"All right, if you must know, Buffy and Willow are sleeping in the guest room. It was far too late in the evening to let them go home."

"Sure Old Boy, suuuure."

"I suppose you would have them both tied to the bed and..." Giles stopped, his blood pounding. Why did Ethan have this effect on him?

"So, they're in the guest room then?" Ethan set the blender back into its stand. "All curled up together?"

"As far as I'm concerned they are." Giles poured the contents of the blender carafe into the sink. "And they're going to stay that way."

whoops.. "Surely you can't just stand here with that picture in your mind and not go and have a look?" Ethan smiled devilishly. He strode past Giles, brushing off the hand he held out to stop him and headed for the guest room.

Giles watched helplessly as Ethan opened the door. Willow and Buffy lay there, sheets kicked to the bottom of the bed, wearing nothing but T-shirts and panties. Swallowing hard, Giles reached past Ethan to try and pull the door closed.

Ethan put his hand on the door. "Why Ripper, they're lovely."

"Ethan..." he warned, pushing at his hand. "Leave them be."

"Why? It would be a shame to waste such beautiful creatures. Just look at them Ripper." Ethan directed his gaze to the sleeping girls. "Wouldn't you want to savor such innocence?"

"No. And you're not going to savor it either. They're to be left alone." He finally pushed Ethan's hand off and pulled the door closed. Facing the other man, he pushed him back as well. "Now, shouldn't you be going?"

Ethan looked down and drew his hand across Giles' already hard member. "With this facing me?" he said, grinning evilly.

******  
Buffy's eyes snapped open as soon as the door closed. "Willow, did you leave the door open?"

Willow yawned and rubbed her eyes. "No." She looked quickly at the Slayer and sat up. "Should we go and..."

They both jumped when the door suddenly rattled, as if someone were being forced against it. Willow grabbed onto Buffy, shrieking at the door fell off the hinges and landed on the floor, followed quickly by Ethan and Giles.

The men rolled around on the floor until Giles was on top and slowly strangling Ethan. "Giles stop!" Buffy said trying to pull him off. Giles stopped immediately as Buffy tugged, sending her sprawling to the floor on her bottom. Willow hurried forward and pulled Ethan away from Giles.

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy stood up in the middle of the room, hands on her hips. "You guys get together and its like The WWF?"

Willow moved in front of Ethan, unaware that the light behind her gave him an intriguing view of her silhouette. Bending down, she touched the cut on his lip. "Or like Ultimate Fighting Championship."

Giles, dabbing at the blood dribbling from his nose, also had an excellent view of Willow's butt. He coughed and looked down, only to notice that he now had a raging erection. He cursed quietly to himself and brushed Buffy's hand away from his face. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I just..."

"You just what? Wanted to kill Ethan tonight? Into the Bathroom with you." Buffy tried helping him to his feet. He gingerly rose, attempting to hide himself from her view. She was more interested in the state of his nose than the state of his penis.

Willow grabbed Ethan's hands. "You too. You're bleeding and..." She tugged, only to find herself trapped on the floor underneath him, the very obvious evidence of his arousal pressed against her thigh. "Oh...eep!"

"My dear, I've been in rougher shape than this." He bent down to kiss the nape of her neck.

"Ethan!" Giles roared as he stormed out of the bathroom and ripped him away from Willow's frozen form. "Stay the fuck away from her!"

"Now, calm down Ripper." Ethan shrugged off his grip. "She doesn't mind. Right Love?"

Willow was staring wide-eyed at Giles. His chest was heaving with anger and his eyes were dark. She let her gaze travel down his body and noticed that he too, like Ethan, was well aware of the skimpy amount of clothing she and Buffy were wearing.

She gulped; this was going to be a long night. "G-Giles, I'm okay."

"Yeah Giles, if he tries anything, I'll rip his head off." Buffy added standing in the doorway with a wet washcloth.

Willow barely noticed Buffy as Giles turned his gaze from Ethan to her. His eyes were so intense. She was swept away in their dark green depths and she unconsciously took a step forward. Placing her hand on his arm, feeling the muscles cord beneath his skin, she managed a smile. "Really. I'm okay."

"See? What do you Americans say, 'No harm, no foul'?" Ethan stretched. "Well it's getting late, and Ripper promised to put me up for the night. Didn't you, Pet?"

Buffy growled softly. "There's no way he'd offer to..."

Giles raised his hand to stop her. "You can sleep on the couch. I'd much rather have you where I can keep an eye on you."

"Then why not in your own bed. Who knows? I may do some sleepwalking." He winked at Willow who blushed right up to her ears.

Buffy grabbed Ethan's arm and spun him around to face her. "You'll stay on the couch if I have to tie you down to it."

"Is that a promise?"

Giles grabbed the back of Ethan's collar and led him to the couch. Pushing him onto it, he turned around to face the girls, who were standing in the shattered doorframe. Neither of them seemed to realize how vividly their bodies were displayed in the harsh light of the living room. "Take my bed."

"Ohhhh Ripper, I thought you had no interest in Willow and Buffy." Ethan stretched out. "I never get to play."

Buffy started toward him menacingly. "I'll play with you..."

Giles grabbed the collar of her shirt as well and kept her from reaching the couch. "Leave him alone, Buffy. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Which means you and Willow need to go up and get settled so that I don't have to worry about you."

Willow was still staring at Ethan with wide unfocused eyes. Ethan smiled, secretly congratulating himself on his spellcasting, right under Giles' nose.

Giles gave Buffy a shove toward the staircase before walking over to Willow. He raised her chin and then his eyebrow. Turning quickly, he pinned Ethan to the couch and pressed his arm against his neck. "Undo it." His voice was deep and husky. "Or I'll give you a real reason to call me Ripper."

"She's much more pliable this way. Why should you have all the fun Ripper?" Ethan gripped Giles' growing erection. "You want her for yourself?"

"What I want and what you'll get aren't up for discussion." He pressed harder against Ethan's windpipe, working hard to ignore the hand now stroking his cock. "But if you don't undo that spell right now, I'll..." The soft touch of a hand at his back stopped him, forcing him to release his hold on Ethan.

"Please don't." Willow was standing there, her body throwing off an enormous amount of heat. "He's done enough for tonight."

Giles turned, unaware of his robe being opened from Ethan's ministrations. "Willow, I..." He didn't get much farther, she pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply.

"Hey!" Buffy ran from her position on the stairs.

Willow's body moved forward, molding to his as his tongue parted her lips of its own accord. Her hands wrapped around his waist under the terrycloth of his robe and drifted along his spine.

Ethan's hand cupped Giles' balls, stroking gently. He put up a free hand and gestured in Buffy's direction, stopping her advance. "Don't mess with them now, Slayer. You do and you're going to let loose some magic you won't be able to control. Also, you'll have a very horny hacker on your hands. Why don't you just come over here on the couch with me and see if we can play along?" Looking up at Buffy, he smiled. Her nipples were hard and pressed tight against the thin fabric of her shirt. "You know you want to."

Buffy automatically walked forward, letting herself be gathered into Ethan's arms. He gently parted her legs and massaged her upper thighs. "See this isn't so bad is it?" he breathed into her ear. "I can be oh so agreeable."

"I don't like you." Buffy insisted, a shiver running through her as his fingers moved across her skin to the elastic of her panties. "At all."

Ethan grinned. "But you like this," he asked, slipping his finger under the material, "don't you?" His hand lightly traced the line of her nether lips, playing with the hair that gathered there. Buffy quaked as he dipped a finger into her growing wetness. "Hmmm..." Ethan purred. "You do like it. Your body betrays you."

Buffy shook her head. "No."

Shrugging, he moved his finger up to the hard nub of her clitoris. "It must be watching then. Watching them?"

Buffy stared at the couple before her. Willow was kissing her way down Giles' body, her tongue dipping into his navel. With trembling legs, she stepped away from Ethan's intoxicating touch and made her way to Willow's side. She caught her friend's shoulder and pulled her away from the heat of Giles' body. "Wills?"

The redhead didn't look at her for a second, her eyes instead locked on those of the man she knelt before. His gaze was likewise fixed on hers. Eventually, her eyes lowered to the object immediately before them. Willow parted her lips and tentatively touched her tongue to his tip. He hissed, and it made her smile.

Buffy found herself unable to look away until she realized Ethan's hand was on her arm gently as he led her back to the chair. He lightly touched his fingertips to her chin and turned her face from the sight of her Watcher and her best friend to look into his own passion-bright brown eyes.

"Are you sure you only want to watch?" He carefully drew his hand from her face to her shoulder, and then down across her breasts. He was waiting for any sign that the spell had failed, any sign of repulsion or impending bloodletting coming his way. Instead she licked her lips and he noted how she leaned ever so slightly into his touch. "You could have that kind of pleasure too. I could gi..."

She silenced him with the touch of her finger against his lips. Keeping her eyes on his, she lowered to her knees before him. She looked away for a minute to untie the drawstring at his waist. When she glanced up again, his head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. She pulled down his pajama bottoms, revealing his large cock. "See, your Watcher knows a good thing when he has it."

Buffy moved further between his legs. "My Watcher doesn't have it right now."

"Careful with that, I want to use it later," Ethan groaned, as Buffy flicked the tip of his cock with her tongue.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." She promised, wrapping her lips around his long shaft. Ethan opened his eyes as she took him inside her to watch Willow imitate her actions with Ripper.

Willow was steadily bringing Giles to orgasm, taking all of him into her mouth. While Buffy was slowly swirling her tongue around the head of Ethan's cock before engulfing it.

"Slayer," he hissed. "Do you plan on torturing me all night?"

Buffy grinned around his cock. Pulling back, she nodded. "Yeah."

Giles was beyond caring about the soft conversation behind him. His whole being was focused on the hot mouth of the girl in front of him. Willow's dark hair brushed against his sensitive skin as she bathed his cock. He'd promised himself he would never do this, allow anything to go this far, and yet here he was, barely standing as he felt the first shudder of his orgasm begin.

Ethan realized too that Buffy's agonizing torture of his cock was bringing him close to coming. Burying his hands in her blonde hair, Ethan thrust upward as Buffy took his shaft deep in her throat. He let out a low, guttural growl as he came, his whole body wracked with spasms as she sucked hard at the over-sensitized flesh.

Giles could no longer hold back. "Willow," he whispered harshly as he pushed into her mouth. She cupped his balls and sucked greedily on his cock. His orgasm coursed through his body until he sank to the floor, exhausted.

Willow focused her eyes on the scene in front of her. Buffy was resting her head on Ethan's thigh, her hair mussed from his fingers. Giles was lying against the couch, panting with exhaustion and desire. Narrowing her eyes, she looked over at Ethan who was staring at her with undisguised lust.

"What did you do to me?"

This was what he came for. Buffy was just a pleasant surprize. "Not nearly what I want to," he growled huskily

Standing up in a fluid motion, Willow sauntered over to him. "And what do you want to do?" As she stood in front of him, awaiting his answer, she licked two of her fingers and lowered them to rub her nipples through her shirt.

"I could start by doing that for you Love," he licked his lips as she stood just beyond his grasp.

"If you want me, come and take me." She stepped back and crooked her finger at him. "I want you to do it right. If you can."

Ethan stood, gently moving Buffy from his thigh. "I'm right behind you, Love. Which you just might like."

*****  
Buffy's gaze focused on Giles' exposed member like a mongoose eyeing a cobra, a very large cobra. She crawled forward, wanting to see him, touch him so badly. Giles opened his eyes and saw his Slayer freeze and then focus on his nakedness. As his head swayed in an almost mystical rhythm she answered the call of her sex and moved closer to him.

"Buffy," he whispered, half in warning. "This is a spell..."

"Giles, shut up."

Willow faced Ethan, "No love, I said I'd be right behind you." he turned her around, pulling her panties down to the floor. Taking a deep breath, Ethan inhaled the scent of her sex, overpowering now that he was this close to her. He knelt on the floor and tugged at her hand. Willow followed him down, kneeling next to him. "I'm not going to hurt you, little witch. You're going to have to trust me."

Buffy knelt in front of Giles, grasping his hand as he tried to push her away. "No, we both need this." He shook his head and she ignored him. "I need this. Spell or no spell, there's no way he could make me do something I don't want to do."

Raising her free hand, she trailed her fingers across his trembling erection, from tip to base then back again, grazing his balls with her knuckles.

Looking at Giles, Ethan smiled. He was getting the bit of Slayer he deserved. Giles' green eyes met Ethan's and promised retribution, but it was easy for someone who'd known him as long as Ethan had to see the thanks there as well. Ripper had wanted this forbidden desire with a passion he had buried years ago. Smiling even wider as he turned his attention back to the redhead in front of him, Ethan felt rather proud of himself.

He positioned himself behind Willow, rubbing the small of her back with the palm of his hand. "Did Ripper taste good, little one? Hold on to the memory as long as you can, because I intend to drive him right out of your mind."

Willow turned her head to look over her shoulder. Ethan's cocky grin made her smile. "Really? Well, I suppose you can try."

He leaned forward and placed a soft bite on one of the well-rounded cheeks before him, the rumble that went through Willow was answer enough. His soft hair brushed her thigh and she struggled to push back against him to ease some of her ache. His strong grip held her just beyond his tip. Squeezing the other cheek, he licked the small love-wound before blowing on it.

Willow let out a whimper at the sensation, her knees quivering a bit. Ethan brushed her cheek with his own. "Say you want me, Love." He could no longer listen to the couple behind him, Willow's bottom was tantalizing enough. He rubbed the tip of his cock over her wet entrance. Willow moaned his name. "What did you say Love?"

"Please I need it, I want it."

Ethan smiled, and continued torturing her swollen opening. "We have time, lots of time. Besides, I'd rather like it if you begged."

"I'm already on my knees," she reminded him softly, pressing back even more. "Although I don't know how much longer I will be."

"Until I force you to the floor when you come," he whispered, thrusting forward into the dark, hot wetness.

Gripping Giles harder, Buffy angled her face until her lips brushed the tip of his penis. He gently pulled her head back. "No."

"Giles, I need you!"

"I know." He lowered his body until he knelt before her. "And you shall have me. As I shall have you."

"About time," Buffy muttered softly under his breath as he lay her back on the rug. His hands smoothed down her T-shirt before catching the waistband of her sheer panties. The thin material was wet with excitement as he eased it down her legs and tossed it aside.

Buffy moved her hands to the hem of her T-shirt to lift it off. Giles stilled her hands and bent down between her legs. He put his hand on her stomach to steady her, then gently blew on the triangle of hair between her legs. She moaned in anticipation.

Her skin was like fire against his hand, her body exuding heat and a scent that was all her own. Bending further, he touched the tip of his tongue to her throbbing clit. Buffy clutched at his hair, raising his head. "Giles...Rupert?"

His body froze at the sound of his name on her lips. "Yes?"

"Love me?"

"Oh, I'm about to Love. I'm about to."

"I want you inside me."

"There'll be plenty of time for that later." Smiling up at his Slayer, Giles bent to kiss the swollen flesh between her lips before pushing himself forward, allowing his tip to rest against her entrance.

Giles hesitated, looking deeply into his beloved slayer's eyes. "Buffy are you sure? I can still withdraw if..."

Buffy's fingers brushing his lips stopped his words as she wrapped her legs around him and locked her ankles over the warmth of his butt. "No you don't. For once in your life Rupert shut up. Show me."

Ethan reached forward and rolled his thumb over Willow's clitoris. Her hot cavity was driving him wild with unspent passion. He craved this from her, wanting her for so long, waiting until the right moment to take her. "Ethan, please." she whispered.

"Since you asked nicely," he replied, thrusting into her. Willow cried out his name and Ethan almost came then. Telling himself he had to slow down, he stilled inside her, running his hand over her breast and stomach. "Oh love, you feel warm," he hissed.

She squirmed against him, her bottom pressed against his pelvis. As his finger dipped into her lips to pinch and prod her clitoris, her vagina spasmed and clutched at him. It was too much and he thrust into her, coming hard and fast.

Ethan sat up on his knees, shaking all over. He didn't expect to have such a reaction. He wanted to fuck her again and again, the spell be dammed. He made a mental note to see Willow again, this time without Giles around.

Willow was still panting heavily, small aftershocks making her twitch slightly. Ethan lay down next to her, his hand idly stroking her hip, his mouth kissing her neck and shoulder. "I can't wait for the rematch," he whispered into her ear.

"Sleep now, sleep," she murmured. To his utter surprise, he fell asleep. Willow had worked a sleep spell on him without his knowing.

At the back of his mind, Giles had heard Willow and Ethan cry out their pleasure. It only spurred him on, increasing the speed with which he pounded in and out of the young woman beneath him. She matched him thrust for thrust, her muscles straining as she reached for her climax. Moving his hand, he helped her reach it, rubbing her throbbing clit between his thumb and forefinger. As she screamed his name in ecstasy, he stiffened with his own orgasm. "Buffy." He collapsed beside her, before gathering her still trembling body to him. Exhaustion overcame him, and he fell into a more natural sleep than his nemesis.

******  
When Giles awoke several hours later, he found himself laying in his bed upstairs with Willow hugging his right side, Buffy his left and a note sitting on his chest. He disentangled his hand from the blonde and picked up the paper to read it. Ethan's handwriting was unmistakable.

"Ripper,   
You always did throw the best parties. I'll make sure to stop by again, next time I'm in town. The spell I cast won't wear off for quite a few hours yet. My parting present to you for letting me stay over. Let the lovely ladies sleep and you can pat yourself on the back all you want. Or, you could wake them up and have a lot more fun. I leave the choice to you.

Be seeing you,   
Ethan"

Giles crumpled up the note and tossed it across the room. He looked to his right and his breath caught as he observed the way Willow's red hair shone in even the dimmest lighting. He looked to his left and felt the surge of arousal all over again as Buffy lay just at the right angle to afford him an unobstructed view of her naked bosom. He sighed and prepared to lay back down to sleep, not about to wake them, when he felt Willow stir and saw Buffy's eyes blink open. He looked from one to the other. They both smiled and crawled slowly up his body, placing kisses as they went.


End file.
